Combustion
by DammitMei
Summary: A drabble collection for DeiSaku week 2016. Warnings: AUs, may be OOC. CC is welcome! Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.
1. June 27

June 27th - True Loyalties:

AU - in which Sakura finds Deidara after his ultimate technique / drabble

* * *

Sakura stared down at the body in the crater's center. Once upon a time, she had felt a strange attraction for the man who was so passionate about his art. In death, he still looked manic. Kneeling, she caressed his face. This was who had almost killed Sasuke? It seemed hard to believe. Rising, she gazed at his body one last time. Exhaling, she unleashed a fire jutsu to incinerate his corpse. The ashes flew in the wind as she walked away.

In the end, she cannot bring herself to cry for this enemy of Konoha's, of Naruto's... of _Sasuke's._


	2. June 28

June 28th - Bubblegum:

child!AU / drabble

* * *

Well, it wasn't quite as good as fireworks, but Deidara didn't mind. Every bubble he blew made a spectacular pop. His mouth worked the bubblegum and then whooshh, out came the bubble. And then he saw perfection - a girl with bubblegum pink hair, yelling at him for punching this brat. She punched Deidara hard, and man, was it beautiful. She seemed kind of scary, even for a petite girl three or four years younger than him. But wow. So he introduced himself, complete with a grin, and the sweet smile promising death he got was even prettier than her temper.


	3. June 29

June 29th - Body Swap:

Set right after Sakura breaks into the cave where Sasori and Deidara are / crack / drabble

* * *

"Why am I over there...?" Sakura muttered, staring at where she was standing a minute prior. She looked to her left, and found the other Akatsuki member's monstrous face. Looking down, she stared at her hands - Deidara's? For a missing nin, he sure had nice hands. Then a tongue poked out of one. "...Oh."

Deidara, on the other hand, was ecstatic to be in this body. It wasn't his ideal art form, but the things he could break! Just thinking about it made him shiver in delight. The pink hair was irritating, but all of the craters he could make!


	4. June 30

June 30th - Youth:

Taijutsu!Sakura / Konoha-nin!Deidara / crack / drabble

* * *

"I request a spar with you!" Sakura exclaimed. She stood formally beside her friend.

Deidara stared disinterestedly back at her, nose slightly crinkling in distaste at the sight of an obnoxious green jumpsuit. "I'm not going to stick to taijutsu only, hm."

"That's fine! It would be great to engage in a no-holds-barred fight with you!" she cheered, striking the "nice guy" pose. Tugging on Deidara's hand, she took off toward the training grounds.

She paused to tease Deidara: "A genius of hard work will never lose!"

Deidara looked slightly amused, but rolled his eyes. "We'll see about that, hm."


	5. July 1

July 1st - Clarity:

Loosely tied to "True Loyalties" (June 27) / tw: references to drug usage, self-hatred / drabble

* * *

Sometimes Sakura thought about the blond bomber. How she had sent him off. And she hated herself for doing it for that maniac. And then she discovered this new fantasy world where she could pretend that everything was perfect. Where Sasuke had returned, and Team Seven was back together, _finally._ Sakura found herself pulled into this world. But sometimes she would snap out of her haze for a moment, feeling an acute pang of _hatred_ running through her. She never figured out who it was for: herself for being soft, or Deidara, for being what she desired to be - _free._


	6. July 2

July 2nd - Flying

Canon divergence in the episode with the Sasori vs. Sakura and Chiyo fight / over-confident!Deidara / slight crack / drabble

* * *

Deidara's clay bird picked up Gaara. And then he was flying overhead, on that clay bird, and Sakura felt a sharp jerk on her collar. "If you want this girl back, you'd better follow me, Jinchuuriki," a voice came from behind her.

"Sakura!"

She was pissed. Nobody kidnapped her and got away with it! She turned. This cocky, slightly attractive bastard was clearly underestimating her, and she would use that to its fullest. She lunged at him, deftly hitting pressure points to knock him out. "I'm done over here!" she called down to her teammates. "Go kill the other one!"


	7. July 3

July 3rd - Seduction

AU!Seduction mission / drabble

* * *

Sakura blinked hard. She would do this. It was for Konoha, after all. She was the best suited to pass down this line, with her perfect chakra control, and she would rather do it than have someone else - Ino - do it. So she put on her sultriest smile, approached the Explosion Release holder, and flirted. She inebriated him, cringing inwardly all the while. She guided him up the stairs into a room and steeled herself.

She skipped the foreplay.

When he was out cold, she slipped away from the room. She ran back to Konoha, tears trailing down her face.


	8. July 4

July 4th - BANG

Modern!AU / drabble

* * *

Deidara glared at the quartet approaching he and his partner. The blond was to be the Akatsuki's target soon, and the white-haired man - Kakashi - was one of the best cops in Konoha's force. The old bat: a senior in Suna's forces. He didn't recognize the girl, but she looked like a medic. So the girl was the one to take out first.

He cocked his gun and fired at them, but only managed to hit the old lady. The girl rushed over and-

*bang*

She slumped over, dead. Deidara felt a grim sense of triumph before returning to the fight.


End file.
